brandons secret love
by fitzy boom
Summary: brandon likes stella..and the newest singing fairy at alfea. but stella dosent know.. then a big scandal fight happens...oh my!XXread pleaseXX
1. fightagaiin

Part.1-you shouldn't have said that

Bloom and layla were in red fountains court yard waiting for tonites big show they had. But at the same time they were hearing Stella fight with Brandon about another stupid reason.

"You looked at her and said wow she's cute...CUTE!" yelled Stella to Brandon

"Hey maybe I didn't mean it im sorry. She just passed by with an outfit that seemed cute" said Brandon

"you say that every time she passes by" Stella yelled

Back over where bloom and layla were sitting they were talking about what they were arguing about.

"wow all this over cause Aubrey passed by with her show outfit" bloom said laughing

"I wonder how it'll be like when she does the show with him" layla said

"Stella doesn't know that part!" bloom said in shock

"sadly nope, Brandon told Aubrey she knows but she doesn't" layla told

"wow this really is going to be a show tonight" both the girls laughed

Back to Stella and Brandon

"listen here...you...you...you.." Stella couldn't finish because Brandon showed her a beautiful silver diamond necklace and she was insintly speechless

"ohh how beautiful...Brandon im sorry" said Stella and she hugged him really tight

"its ok I guess im sorry too" Brandon said

"your soo forgiven" Stella said back

"well ok I gotta go to prepare for the show tonight and the games soo ill catch up with you later" Brandon was telling Stella

"ok snookums ill cheer for you always...go Brandon woo" Stella laughed

"haha ok bye"

Brandon walked away to the dorms and stella went to sit with the rest of the girls

"well you guys over your fight" bloom said to stella

"yeah we apologized" stella said to the girls

"wow this is you 2nd fight of the week planning for more haha" layla said

"well haha im just kidding" stella joked around

Then came Aubrey, the girl that started the fight between them both but she was a very nice girl never causing anything bad and she came up to them 3

"hey guys can someone help me finish putting together my microphone im trying to put rhinestones on it" Aubrey said nicely

"yeah I can, hey bloom in 10 minutes call musa and tell her the shows at 8 ok" said layla while she walked away

"ok bye" bloom said


	2. controll it stella

Part.2-control your anger stella

While layla was off helping Aubrey with the microphone stell was talking to bloom

"ugh she took layla whats her problem" stella ranted

"I thought you were cool with Aubrey" bloom said

"I said I was cool with Brandon...NOT Aubrey" stella said to bloom angry

"but she hasn't done anything bad, shes a nice girl you only known her for like 2 weeks" bloom told stella all the goods things about her

"please...she cant even sing good" stella pouted

"yeah she can…I think its awesome" bloom said back

"whatever you say bloom" stella ignored the rest what bloom was saying

Back where layla and Aubrey where

"im kinda getting the feeling that stella dosent like me" Aubrey said

"it takes a while for stella to trust someone now don't worry about that lets get this stage fixed up for your show" layla told Aubrey

"umm ok…oh did you tell Brandon to be ready for the song" Aubrey asked

"yeah he knows I think hes getting ready" layla said but in her mind she knew if stella saw it would be worser than the witches taking over

"ok well im gonna go and get out my outfits…if you can finish up itll be great" Aubrey said to layla

"ok ill finish up go get ready" layla said

Aubrey walked inside to get everything together for tonight and in walked Brandon to talk to her

"hey" Brandon said from the hallway

"oh hey you ready" Aubrey asked

"yeah your show is gonna be soo great" Brandon said blushing

"oh gee umm thanks" Aubrey said

Brandon knew if he was caught flirting with Aubrey he would be in deep trouble with stella but they were both princesses so either way he would become a prince. He was still worring about the act that him and Aubrey were going to do for the show. He was hoping stella didn't show up so he found sky to do him a favor

"Hey bro I need a really big favor" Brandon asked

"yeah what is it" sky said

"I need you to keep stella away from me and aubreys act" Brandon asked

"huh? Well ok ill try"

"ok good I gotta go get dresses, remember keep her away please im begging you" Brandon begged

"ok ok ill do it bye" sky said


	3. almost show time

Part.3-almost show time

it was already 7 and Aubrey was running around red fountain freaked out. The show was only in 1 hour and she couldn't find one of her outfits. She bumped into almost everyone at red fountain

"um please, excuse me, thanks" Aubrey said to the people in her way

Down the hall she saw layla and screamed her name

"layla!" Aubrey yelled

"what's wrong you ok" layla said

"no I cant find my outfit for show stopper and im freaking out" Aubrey said shaky

"oh don't worry I got it here in the bag" layla said

"oh thanks layla you're a life saver… now all I need is to practice and hopefully ill do fine" Aubrey said walking away

Meanwhile in the seats sky sat near Stella and bloom so he could take her away right before Brandon's act. But for now he started up a conversation

"so Stella…how's solaria" sky asked

"oh its perfect, mom decorated the castle with the newest in the realms and dads adding another pool to his castle" Stella said proudly

"oh cool" sky said

"so sky when are you performing?" bloom asked

"oh I don't perform today" sky said

'oh ok" bloom said back

Aubrey was backstage preparing every little detail on her voice and the outfit. While layla was watching the crowd and people joining in

"wow that a lot of people" layla said in fear

"oh gee thanks that makes me feel safer" Aubrey said sarcastically

"you'll do fine, as long as you r dance is perfect and you remember the lyrics your fine..but that 1 part with Brandon...are you ok with it" layla said nervously

"of course…im sure Stella would understand

"umm yeah.. she would" layla said but in her thoughts she knew Stella would be more then mad

"well wish me luck im going on in 5 minutes" Aubrey said nervously

"ill be in the front row cheering you on ok" layla said cheerful

"ok thanks" Aubrey said

Layla left and Audrey got her choreographer to get Brandon ready while she practiced everything. Running threw her mind was all the shows she did before she did this and her last manager. Knowing she could do this she smiled and waited for her time to go out on stage


	4. show time

Part.3-show time

Already cordota was introducing Aubrey and when she came out the whole stadium roared. She told her self she'd do fine…and that's exactly what she did

"hey everyone what's up" Aubrey said as she came out

"well of course ima sing but there's a little surprise tonight are ya ready for it?"

Aubrey said as the whole crowd roared

Stella and bloom were cheering…well at least bloom was

"Stella cheer for her" bloom asked

"NO" Stella yelled

"gees ok fine" bloom said

Bloom continued cheering while Stella crossed her arms across her chest and gave a pout

Running threw Aubrey's head was the song and the routine. It was finally time to sing and find out how she would do

"**Cuz Baby My Body's ( Like A Potion )  
When I Put This ( Thing In Motion )  
Guarantee U'll Be Begging 4 More  
Oh Oh Oh Ohhhhhhhh  
Boy Give Me All That U Got  
Gotta Make It Hot 4 Me  
Keep It Coming Don't Stop...**

**All I Need Is One Shot, And Baby Boy,  
It'll Have U Callin Non Stop  
Just Cant Leave It Alone, If I Give U What You Need  
Do U Really Think U Can Handle Me,  
Boy Do U Think U Can Handle Me ( Handle Me )**

**I Got What I Want  
And U Think U Ready Baby  
(Come On And Get It,  
Come On And Just Get It)  
And If U Got What I Need Boy,  
Don't Keep Me Waiting Baby  
(Come On And Get  
Come On And Just Get It )"**

She was finally done with her 1st performance but what she didn't know is that Stella was watching her…and one of the dancers holding her up and dancing with her was Brandon! She thought Stella was cool with it but she let that 1 pass by…ONLY that one, the next step was show her not to mess with solaria's princess…and her snookums

"_song by danity kane-one shot_"


	5. dont mess with my snookums!

Part.3-don't mess with my snookums!

Again went another song…but this one was just Aubrey, the mic, & Brandon and a bikini type of jeweled shirt with genie pants. Very showish but of course, pretty. Stella was angry but she kept watching to see what she would do. The song she sung was a love song and it looked like she was saying it to Brandon

"**Lately, I've been tryna fight whatever's pulling us under  
it's got a hold and really making me wonder  
what it takes to get through  
I gotta stick with you, my baby  
Baby tell me…  
Maybe I'm foolishly overreacting  
But being without you I can't imagine  
It's just to close to the heart and  
And I won't stand it if were broken apart"**

At the end she looked like if she kissed him but she didn't…they just got really close. Stella at that moment waited knowing Aubrey had a big brake since other people were going to perform and she cornered her in the courtyard

"so you think you can take my snookums well guess again" Stella yelled with her ceptor in her hands sending a solar blast to her while Aubrey ducked

"what has gotten into you Stella?" Aubrey said while running from Stella's bolts

"your taking my snookums well you messed with the wrong princess honey!"

Stella managed to hit and damage her outfit. That's when Aubrey got really mad

"what 1st of all I never touched your boyfriend, 2nd of all don't you dare and try to hit me with your little solaria powers, and 3rd of all YOU messed with the wrong girl" Aubrey said with an angry face

Aubrey transformed into an outfit like laylas shirt and blooms skirt with low boots but it was all in light purple. As soon as she transformed she gave Stella no break. Aubrey was mad and furious and kept shooting at Stella. She eventually knocked her down to the ground…hard!


	6. pick one of us

Part.3-pick one of us!

Aubrey and Stella continued there fight over Brandon, until Aubrey had an idea

"you know what Stella, I never would take your boyfriend but lets ask him to see who he thinks is better" Aubrey said bringing Brandon into the room

"Brandon! Tell us who's better, and you better pick the right one" Stella said mad and angry

"umm," Brandon was confused he had a crush on Aubrey but he loved Stella and by accident the wrong name slipped out

"Aubrey" Brandon said but he meant to say Stella it slipped by accident

"no im sorry I meant…" Stella didn't let him finish

"after all what you put me through you chose her, after what you made me do for you in downland, then having me lost my powers. All the work I do for you you chose this…this ughh don't you both ever dare to speak to me ever again in your whole life, and Brandon you'll be regretting this…watch!" Stella left flying out of the room

Aubrey was left in shock her eyes wide open and just standing there starring at Brandon.

"wow Brandon…you're a nice guy but that was kind of messed up" Aubrey said in shock

"yeah but I didn't mean it I might have a little crush on you but Stella was everything to me…I really didn't mean it" he said sad and depressed

"oh well im willing to kind of get you happy again? Cause I cant get you both together again well cause...she hates my guts" Aubrey said patting his back

"I just…I need to relax" Brandon said as he headed for the dorms

Back where bloom was she saw Stella run and sky and bloom went after her to see why she ran past them crying

"Stella are you ok?" bloom went to hug her but Stella back away

"leave me alone please" Stella ran off to alfea and locked her self in her room

Bloom and sky were left wondering what happened so bloom went to Aubrey's dressing room and Aubrey explained everything


End file.
